ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Tales of the Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles (also referred as Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles or TOFTMNT) is a live-action super-hero TV series following the adventures of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Synopsis 1500 years ago in medieval Japan, Hamato Yoshi, a Japanese ninja master, is assassinated by his rival Oruku Saki. He will resurrect later in the form of a rat. The rat will die and will reincarnate an incalculable number and will circumnavigate the world. At the beginning of the 21st century, he landed in New York and he met four baby turtles and in an accident, they all fall into a mutagenic liquid. Under the effect of the product, the five animals mutate little by little until they develop an anthropomorphic aspect, as well as a human intelligence and dexterity. Splinter then becomes the adoptive father of the turtles, which he raises and trains in the martial arts so that they can survive an environment that will never accept them. Splinter owns a book on the art of the Renaissance, mutant turtles are named after artists of that time : Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello. The turtles are each specialized in the use of a specific weapon (the Ninjatōs by Leonardo, the sai by Raphael, the bō by Donatello and the nunchaku by Michelangelo). They love pizza, the basis of their diet. Their war cry is Cowabunga ! Development and Production The series was created to put the Ninja Turtles back on the scene after the commercial failure of Ninja Turtles : Out of the Shadows. This new live-action series combines elements already existing (Shredder, the Foot clan, Krang, the Triceratons, Bepob and Rocksteady, ...) but also original (Oni and Tyrannus for example). The seasons are rather short because of budget but also to have a plot that does not scatter too much with too much subplots. The series is inspired by cartoons from 1987, 2003, 2012 and 2018 but also from the trilogy of the 1990s and of course comics (Mirage, Image but especially IDW) and the film in CGI TMNT. For the last seasons, the stories will be inspired by Marvel and DC Comics stories like The Dark Knight Returns,'' No Man's Land, Civil War and Spider-Verse and even the novel ''The Island of Doctor Moreau by HG Wells. Seasons 1 and 2 will feature the classic characters of the Ninja Turtles but seasons 3 to 7 will consist of two parts and two different stories each with original stories. Seasons 8 to 10 will be the shortest with only one story following on 10 episodes. The series could potentially be renewed for an eleventh and final season with stand-alone episodes coming together at different times in the series to celebrate the franchise's 50th anniversary but also to solve some unresolved sub-plots and explore a piece of Japanese mythology already a bit exposed in seasons 3 and 5 and tell the true origin of mutants and mutagen. Characters Ninja Turtles and Co * Hamato Leonardo (TBA) : He wears a blue mask and his weapon is the katana * Hamato Michelangelo (TBA) : He wears a orange mask and his weapon is the nunchaku * Hamato Donatello (TBA) : He wears a purple mask and his weapon is the bo * Hamato Raphael (TBA) : He wears a red mask and his weapon is the sai * Hamato Yoshi / Master Splinter (TBA) : He is the master and father of the Turtles * April O'Neil (TBA) ''': She is a student and the first human encounter with Turtles, she will become their best friend * '''Casey Jones (TBA) : He is a vigilante who will become the friend of Turtles and the boyfriend of April Allies * Professor Zayton Honeycutt / Fugitoid (TBA) : An alien scientist whose body was destroyed and who lives in a robotic body * Metalhead (TBA) : A robot designed by Baxter Stockman to infiltrate Turtles * John and Elizabeth O'Neil (TBA) : The parents of April * Punk Frogs (Attila the Frog (TBA), Genghis Frog (TBA), Napoleon Bonafrog (TBA) and Rasputin the Mad Frog (TBA)) : A group of mutant frogs * Renet Tilley (TBA) ''': A time-traveler * '''Hamato Frida (TBA) : The future daughter of Leonardo and Jennika * Hamato Noboko (TBA) : The daughter of the future reicarnated Hamato Yoshi * Shadow Jones (TBA) : The future adoptive daughter of April and Casey * Miyamoto Usagi ('TBA)': An anthropomorphic swordsman rabbit Villains * Oroku Saki/Shredder / Super Shredder / Tengu Shredder (TBA) : The ultimate enemy of the Ninja Turtles * Oroku Karai / Karai / Shredder IV (TBA) : Shredder's daughter * Baxter Stockman (TBA) : A crazy scientist who turns into a fly * Anton Zeck / Bebop (TBA) and Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady (TBA) : Two criminals mutated into animals * Old Hob (TBA) ''': A one-eyed cat mutant oscillating between good and evil * '''Arnold Jones / Hun (TBA) and the Purple Dragons : A street gang and their leader * Rat King (TBA) : One of the Dragon's sons who can control rats * Krang (TBA) : An alien warlord * The Rock Soldiers (Tragg (TBA) and Granitor (TBA)) ': Krang's soldiers * '''Mei Pieh Chi / Venus / Tokka (TBA) and Chris Bradford/Rahzar (TBA) ': A couple of lovers transformed into mutants * '''Leatherhead (TBA) '''(enemy turned ally) : A mutant who will become a friend with the Turtles * '''Baron Draxxum (TBA) : An alchemist mutant * The Pantheon (Kitsune (TBA), Rat King (TBA), Aka (TBA), Manmoth (TBA), Gothano (TBA), Chi-You (TBA), Toad Baron (TBA), Jagwar (TBA), Koya (TBA), Lilith (TBA), Zodi (TBA) and various animal gods) : A family of divine animal beings who are the children of the Dragon * Tang Yu / Oni (TBA) : The brother of the late Teng and the uncle of the Turtles, he wants to avenge the death of his sister * Slash (TBA) (enemy turned ally) : An experiment of Shredder who will become a friend with the Turtles * Drako / The Dragon (TBA) : A Kaiju that would have inspired the myth of the Devil * The Kaiju (TBA) : Giant and ancestral creatures who want to plunge the world into chaos * The Triceratons (Commmander Mozar (TBA), Azokk (TBA), Boss Zukko (TBA), T'Zirk (TBA), Zak (TBA), Gruell (TBA), Zarax (TBA), Zarg (TBA), Zarus (TBA), Traximus (TBA) and various others) : An extraterrestrial race of conquerors * Agent Bishop (TBA) ''': A paranoid government agent * '''Armaggon (TBA) : '''A mutant shark from space * '''Viral (TBA) : A computer virus * Lord Dregg (TBA) : An alien warlord * Ch'rell (TBA) : An Utrom who wants to become the new Shredder * Kavaxas (TBA) and Savanti Romero (TBA) : Demons traveling in time * Rapahel of the AnotherWorld / Shredder II (TBA) : Evil Raphael from another dimension * Jennika (TBA) (ennemy turned ally): A member of the Foot Clan * Timothy Tatsu / Ultimate Ninja (TBA) : An orphan wanting to become the greatest ninja of all time * Erich Sacks / Shredder III (TBA) : A billionaire passionate about Japanese culture who will become the new Shredder * Baxter Stockman (TBA), Bebob and Rocksteady (TBA), Oroku Karai / Karai (TBA) and Kang (TBA) from the AnotherWorld : Alternative versions of the classic enemies of the Ninja Turtles * Takeshi Tatsuo / Shogun (TBA) : The founder of Clan Foot * Tengu (TBA) : A demon who will possess Shredder * Luke Walker (TBA) : An English arms dealer * Shinigami / Mother / Tang Shen (TBA) : The mother of the Turtles brought back to life * Dr. Cornelius Morrow / the Beastmaster (TBA) : A mad scientist who practices barbaric experiments on animals to transform them into animals thanks to the mutagen * The Mighty Mutanimals (Bludgeon (TBA), Firefly (TBA), Herman (TBA), Pete (TBA), Mondo Gecko (TBA), King Komodo (TBA), Sally Pride (TBA), Nevermore (TBA) and Dreadmond (TBA)) '''(enemies turned allies) : A team of mutant animals created by the Beastmaster * '''The Aeons (Za-Naron (TBA)) : Interdimensional techno-organic beings also known as Iron Angels, hunt down Ninja Turtles of other dimensions to assimilate them * The Street Phantoms (Tygrus / Tyrannus (TBA), Tiger Claw (TBA), Alopex (TBA), Xever Montes/Fishface (TBA), Dogpound (TBA) and various mutants) : A terrorist and supremacist gang of mutants * General Darrius Dun (TBA) : * Caravaggio (TBA) : The lost brother of the Turtles Ninjas become a mutant snake turtle eater * The Brotherhood of Yaotl (Yaotl (TBA), General Aguila (TBA), General Serpiente (TBA), General Gato (TBA) and General Mono (TBA)) : Evil Aztec deities * Santino (TBA) : A Mexican gang leader * The Utrom Empire (Quanin (TBA), Churk(TBA), Yoom (TBA) and various others) : A race of intergalactic conquerors * Bloodsucker (TBA) ''': The very first mutant in history * '''Otofuku (TBA) : The Japanese deity of Gaeness and Good Mood * Orochi (TBA) : A Japanese dragon with eight heads and eight tails * The Onis (TBA) : Small creatures spending their time sowing discord * Hyottoko (TBA) : A mask haunted by a joker spirit. Season 1 (2022-2023) Episodes 1-18 The Turtles are 16 years old, the action takes place in 2022. Synopsis '' Four teenage mutant turtles come out of the sewers for the first time and discover New York and its threats : a very old ninja clan wishing to enslave the world and accomplish its vengeace against the father of the Turtles : Splinter ! To defend him, they will learn the art of Ninjutsu and will become ... the Ninja Turtles ! ''Villains Oroku Saki/Shredder, Oroku Karai / Karai, Foot Clan, Baxter Stockman, Anton Zeck / Bebop, Ivan Steranko / Rocksteady, Krang, Arnold Jones / Hun, the Purple Dragons, Kitsune and Hamato Yoshi / Gelos Episodes 1) Out The Shadows, Part 1 2) Out The Shadows, Part 1 3) Change Is Constant 4) Enemies Old, Enemies New 5) Shadows Of The Past 6) Sins Of The Fathers 7) Big Trouble In Little Italy 8) Stockman, My Name Is Baxter Stockman ! 9) The Wrath Of Shredder 10) The Pig And The Rhino 11) Karai's Return 12) The Krang War, Part 1 13) The Krang War, Part 2 14) Back To Earth 15) The Secret History Of The Foot Clan 16) The Man Who Laughs 17) City Fall, Part 1 18) City Fall, Part 2 Season 2 (2023-2024) Episodes 19-36 The Turtles are 17 years old, the action takes place in 2023. Synopsis The Turtles must prepare for an extraterrestrial invasion and will have to destroya gigantic ship to prevent it : the Technodrome. But another invasion has already begun : the New York Sewer Mutants ! Plus, Shredder is back and his revenge will be terrible ! Villains Krang and the Utroms (later renamed the Krang), the Rock Soldiers (Tragg and Granitor), Oroku Saki / Shredder / Super Shredder, Mei Pieh Chi / Venus / Tokka, Chris Bradford / Rahzar, Leatherhead, Rat King, Baron Draxxum and various mutants Episodes 1/19) Northampton 2/20) Monsters, Misfits, And Madmen 3/21) New Mutant Order 4/22) Attack On Technodrome 5/23) Vengeance 6/24) Order From Chaos 7/25) The Underworld 8/26) Venus 9/27) Kingdom Of Rats 10/28) Mutant Attacks ! 11/29) Inside Out 12/30) The Utrom Empire 13/31) Tokka's Madness 14/32) Leatherhead 15/33) The War To Come 16/34) Super Shredder 17/35) The Invasion, Part 2 18/36) The Invasion, Part 2 Season 3 (2024-2025) Episodes 37-54 The Turtles are 18 years old, the action takes place in 2024. The Pantheon Synopsis The Turtles must prevent a sect worshiping animal gods from ressurrecting their father : the Dragon, a very powerful god considered as the inspiration of the Devil ! Villains The Pantheon (Kitsune, Rat King, Aka, Manmoth, Gothano, Chi-You, Toad Baran, Jagwar, Koya, Lilith, Zodi and various animal gods) Episodes 1/37) Rebuild Everything 2/38) The Mysterious Cult 3/39) My Name Is Still Baxter Stockman ! 4/40) Karai's Path 5/41) Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything 6/42) The Immortal Witch 7/43) Toad Baron's Ball 8/44) Pantheon Family Reunion 9/45) Rise Of The Dragon The Kaiju War Synopsis The Turtles must face the mysterious Oni who has allied with Drako, the reincarnation of the Dragon, to ressurrect the family of the latter : the Kaiju, ancestral creatures who want to plunge the world into chaos. Villains Tang Yu / Oni, Drako, the Kaiju, Oroku Saki / Shredder, Slash and Kitsune Episodes 1/46) You Will Pay For It, Turtles ! 2/47) Metalhead 3/48) Prey 4/49) The Oni And The Dragon 5/50) Chasing Phantoms 6/51) Service Animals 7/52) Leviathan Awakens 8/53) The Kaiju War, Part 1 9/54) The Kaiju War, Part 2 Season 4 (2025-2026) Episodes 55-70 The Turtles are 19 years old, the action takes place in 2025. The Triceraton Invasion Synopsis The Turtles must once again stop an alien invasion and have to face the return of Shredder. They must also flee a government agent a little too curious. Villains The Triceratons (Commmander Mozar, Azokk, Boss Zukko, T'Zirk, Zak, Gruell, Zarax, Zarg, Zarus, Traximus, and various others), Agent Bishop, Armaggon, Viral, Krang and Oroku Saki / Shredder Episodes 1/55) The Trial Of Krang 2/56) From The Heart, For The Herd 3/57) Invasion Of The Triceratons 4/58) Spaceshark 5/59) Battle Lines 6/60) Viral 7/61) Krang Takes The Power ! 8/62) Push Back The Invader Space Conflict Synopsis After the death of Master Splinter and Shredder and the defeat of the Triceratons, the Turtles must go into space to resolve a spatio-political conflict between various alien species including the Utroms and will also have to foil a plot led by an alien warlord . Villains Lord Dregg, Ch'rell and the Utroms Episodes 1/63) Requiem 2/64) The Big Departure 3/65) Lost Causes 4/66) The Intergalactic Council 5/67) Lord Dregg 6/68) Revenge Of Triceratons 7/69) Trapped In The Dimension X ! 8/70) A New Shredder Season 5 (2026-2027) Episodes 71-88 The Turtles are 20 years old, the action takes place in 2026. The AnotherWorld/Another World Synopsis The Turtles have to face demons wanting to change the course of time and these will create a new timeline where the changes are disastrous : Leonardo lost a hand, Donatello became a cyborg, Raphael became the new Shredder and Michel-Angelo is dead ! In addition, enemies from the past resurface. Villains The Lords / Demons of Time Kavaxas and Savanti Romero and Rapahel / Shredder II, Baxter Stockman, Bebob and Rocksteady and Oroku Karai / Karai from the AnotherWorld Episodes 1/71) Two Demons 2/72) Turtles In Time, Part 1 3/73) Turtles In Time, Part 2 4/74) Another World 5/75) What Happened ? 6/76) But I Tell You That Name Is Baxter Stockman ! 7/77) Always The Same 8/78) The Responsibles 9/79) End All Things Back to Normal Synopsis After the world is back to normal, the Turtles must face Jennika, the new leader of the Foot clan, a coveted spot by Erich Sachs, a millionaire passionate about Japanese culture who will become the new Shredder and make an orphan his apprentice and pupil. But an enemy escaped from the alternative dimension lands in the Turtles' world. Villains Jennika, the Foot Clan, Timothy Tatsu / Ultimate Ninja, Erich Sacks / Shredder III and Krang from the AnotherWorld Episodes 1/80) Homecoming 2/81) The New Face Of The Foot Clan 3/82) Sacks Industries 4/83) Shredder, Umpteenth Version 5/84) A Clandestine Passenger 6/85) The Ultimate Ninja 7/86) Unexpected Ally 8/87) Jennika The Turtle 9/88) Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Season 6 (2027-2028) Episodes 89-104 Flashback The action takes place in in 527 AD. Synopsis In the sixth century, in Medieval Japan, the young warrior Hamato Yoshi fought the Clan Foot and its founder and leader Takeshi Tatsuo, the biggest warrior Japan has ever known ! In addition, he must fight his best friend who covets his fiancée just like an English arms dealer and a demon. Villains Takeshi Tatsuo / Shogun, Tengu, Luke Walker, Tang Yu and Oroku Saki Episodes 1/89) The Story Of Hamato Yoshi, Part 1 2/90) The Story Of Hamato Yoshi, Part 1 3/91) Tang Shen 4/92) Walker 5/93) The Demon 6/94) Do'nt Get Closer To My Sister! 7/95) The Shredder 8/96) There Will Only Be One Survivor Day of the Dead The Turtles are 21 years old, the action takes place in 2027. Synopsis The Turtles, who are now five, must face the return of their mother and visit the Kingdom of the Dead. They will find the ghosts of former enemies and will find there also their father and master: Splinter ! In addition, Karai embraced his father's legacy and became the new Shredder and the latter came back to life possessed by a demon from his past. Villains Shinigami / Mother / Tang Shen, Oroku Karai / Shredder IV, the Shikome and the ghosts Episodes 1/97) The 5 Turtles 2/98) Mum 3/99) Shredder In Hell 4/100) Memories 5/101) I Am Not My Father ! 6/102) Tengu 7/103) The Day Of The Dead, Part 1 8/104) The Day Of The Dead, Part 2 Season 7 (2028-2029) Episodes 105-120 The Turtles are 24 years old, the action takes place in 2030. The Island of Doctor Morrow Synopsis Three years after the events of the previous season, the Turtles are invited on a strange island where a scinetifique creates mutants with the mutagen. The Turtles must at all costs seek a way to escape this crazy island. Villains Dr. Cornelius Morrow / the Beastmaster and the Mighty Mutanimals (Bludgeon, Firefly, Herman, Pete, Mondo Gecko, King Komodo, Sally Pride, Nevermore and Dreadmond) Episodes 1/105) 3 Years Later 2/106) The Invitation 3/107) A Very Strange Scientist 4/108) Manhunt 5/109) Mutanimals 6/110) Hunted, Part 1 7/111) Hunted, Part 2 8/112) The Barbaric Experiences Of Dr. Morrow Turtleverse Synopsis The Aeons, interdimensional techno-organic beings also known as Iron Angels, hunt down Ninja Turtles of other dimensions to assimilate them. The Turtles of different realities (1984, 1987, 1990, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2012, 2014, 2018 and finally 2022) will have to join forces to vaicre this ominous threat. Villains The Aeons (Za-Naron) and Krang and Shredder of various alternative realities Episodes 1/113) The Iron Angels 2/114) The Annihilators 3/115) Bebop & Rocksteady Hit The Road 4/116) Deviations 5/117) Crossover 6/118) The Turtleverse 7/119) Turtles Forever, Part 1 8/120) Turtles Forever, Part 2 Season 8 (2030) Episodes 121-130 The Turtles are 25 years old, the action takes place in 2031. Synopsis Mutants have become too numerous, the government wants to register and have them under his control. But a mutant supremacist and terrorist and his gang will put New York on fire to prevent this. Moreover, the arrival of an American army general and mutant killer will not help matters. He will then devote a civil war between the mutants and even among the Turtles. Villains The Street Phantoms (Tygrus / Tyrannus, Tiger Claw, Alopex, Xever Montes / Fishface, Dogpound and various mutants) and the General Darrius Dun Episodes 1/121) The Street Phantoms 2/122) The Mutant Census Act 3/123) The Attack 4/124) Choosing Your Camp 5/125) Schism 6/126) Call Me Sir ! 7/127) The Battle Begins 8/128) City At War, Part 1 9/129) City At War, Part 2 10/130) City At War, Part 3 Season 9 (2031) Episodes 131-140 The Turtles are 50 years old, the action takes place in 2056. Synopsis It's been 25 years since the Turtles disappeared due to the tragic events of the previous season season but they will have to come out of the shadows to defeat their lost brother Caravaggio as well as the unfriendly reincarnations of Shredder and Splinter. Villains Caravaggio and the reincarnations of Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi Episodes 1/131) Let's Live Happy, Let's Live Hidden 2/132) The Snake 3/133) O Brother, Where Art Thou ? 4/134) Tensei 5/135) The Tragic Life of the Lost Brother 6/136) Casey Jones Is Back Guys ! 7/137) Ambush 8/138) Mutants, Assemble ! 9/139) Forgive Me My Brothers 10/140) The End ? Season 10 (2032) Episodes 141-150 The Turtles are 58 years old, the action takes place in 2064. Synopsis After improving their image, Turtles must bring their ultimate fight against evil Aztec deities. To defeat them, they will assemble a brand new team consisting of : Shadow Jones the adopted daughter of April and Casey, Hamato Noboko the daughter of Splinter, Frida the daughter of Leonardo and Jennika and Karai, returned to life and in law path. Villains The Brotherhood of Yaotl (Yaotl, General Aguila, General Serpiente, General Gato and General Mono) and Santino Episodes 1/141) The Awakening 2/142) Santino El Loco 3/143) The Brotherhood 4/144) A New Team 5/145) Offerings 6/146) The General Animals 7/147) The Nightwatcher 8/148) Onward 9/149) The Last Battle, Part 1 10/150) The Last Battle, Part 2 Season 11 (2034-2035) Episodes 151-162 The First Utrom War The action takes place in 530 and 531 BC. Synopsis In the sixth century, several years after defeating Takeshi Tatsuo, Hamato Yoshi must prevent an Utrom invasion led by their emperor Quanin. He will discover the existence of mutagen created by the latter and will face the first mutant in history : Bloodsucker, a leech mutated in human because of the mutagen but an old enemy has not said his last word. Villains The Utrom Empire (Quanin, Churk, Krang and Yoom), Bloodsucker and Oroku Saki / Shredder Episodes 1/151) The Greatest Warrior Japan Has Ever Known 2/152) The River 3/153) The Return Of Oroku Saki 4/154) The Young Krang 5/155)The Mutants' Revolt 6/156) The First Invasion On the Run Synopsis Villains Madame Null Episodes 1/157) 2/158) 3/159) 4/160) 5/161) 6/162) The Dengaku The action takes place at several times between 2021 until 2065. Synopsis Several characters at various times including the Ninja Turtles and the Onna-Bugeisha (Frida, Hamato Noboko, Shadow Jones and Oroku Karai) face the forces of Otofuku, the Japanese deity of Gaeness and Good Mood composed of Orochi, a Japanese dragon with eight heads and eight tails, the Onis and Hyottoko, a mask haunted by a joker spirit. Villains Otofuku, Hyottoko, the Onis and Orochi Episodes 1/163) The Onna-Bugeisha 2/164) The Deity Of Gaeness And Good Mood 3/165) The Eight-Tailed Dragon 4/166) The Haunted Mask 5/167) The Mayhem of the Onis 6/168) It's Only A Goodbye Timeline of the Series * 500 BC : Birth of Hamato Yohi * 502 BC : Birth of Oroku Saki * 528 BC : Birth of Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Donatello, Hamato Michelangelo and Hamato Raphael * 531 BC : Death of Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, Oroku Saki, Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Donatello, Hamato Michelangelo and Hamato Raphael * 2006 : Rebirth of Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Donatello, Hamato Michelangelo and Hamato Raphael and birth of April O'Neil * 2007 : Encounter between Splinter and the turtles, they are then affected by the mutagen * 2022 : The Turtles are coming out of their sewers for the first time * 2025 : Second death of Hamato Yohi and Oroku Saki * 2026 : Reality is changed then back to normal * 2028 : Rebirth of Hamato Yohi and Oroku Saki * 2031 : Destruction of New York, the Turtles must hide * 2038 : April and Casey adopt Shadow * 2046 : Birth of Frida, the daughter of Leonardo and Jennika * 2049 : Birth of Hamato Noboko * 2056 : The Turtles are forced out of the shadows to defeat a new threat, third death of Hamato Yohsi and Oroku Saki and death of Hamato Raphael * 2100 : Natural death of Hamato Donatello * 2124 : Natural death of Hamato Michelangelo * 2132 : Natural death of Hamato Leonardo Reception Critical response The series was very well received by critics who found that the series was a modern and intelligent rewrite of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The particularly neat effects and performance of CGI actors were also acclaimed. Ratings The audiences were good with 4 million viewers during the first broadcast. Notes and Trivia * This is the second live-action series dedicated to Ninja Turtles since Ninja Turtles : The Next Mutation from 1997 to 1998 which included a single season. * The Turtles are a mix of CGI and latex suit. * The Turtles are fans of Star Trek, Transformers, Doctor Who, G. I. Joe, Jurassic Park, Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony which are comics published by IDW Publishing as are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Television Category:Nickelodeon Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:Turtles Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure